


please act like you didn’t see, it’s just this one time

by onflesbian



Series: zombie apocalypse hyojoon [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied/ Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/ Referenced Murder, M/M, TW-jorts, UNO, bad symbolism, minkyun if you squint, oh and, or whats left of him at least, partial lapslock, title from onf's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onflesbian/pseuds/onflesbian
Summary: bratty blonde twink loses at uno! what happens next will shock you!
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Series: zombie apocalypse hyojoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917028
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. seungjoon is bad at uno

the slap of a plastic card against the floor.

"uno game. i win."

newly dyed blonde locks.

"kim hyojin."

trimmed red hair.

"lee seungjoon?"

An annoyed huff.

"you're cheating. you're definitely cheating."

hyojin reaches out.

"i didn't even deal the cards."

pats seungjoon's shoulder condescendingly.

"maybe you’re just bad at uno."

Just as Seungjoon is about to retort, Minkyun interjects.

"You both are being soooo childish right now. Go stand in the naughty corner and hug or something. Jaeyoung shouldn't have invited you guys over, god."

Minkyun gathers the cards splayed on the floor, muttering something about unfair shuffling while Hyojin gets up, dusting his pants off more to have something to do with his hands than any real dust.

"I'm going down to get pig intestine soup."

Seungjoon stretches out his arms like a petulant kid asking to be picked up. "Aaagh! With your boyfriend who's totally good at card games!"

The redhead pulls him up. "Not like I have a choice."


	2. hyojin is bad at feeding

the slap of a heavy black body bag against the floor.

"I'm home."

grown out black roots among a mess of faded yellow.

"hyr."

black hair.

"seungjoon."

another indecipherable grunt.

"gugh."

hyojin holds out a plate of intestines.

"here."

pats seungjoon's shoulder.

"you haven't eaten anything since you were. Uh.."

he doesn't respond. 

"I know it's gross. And weird. I wasn't that fond of minkyun in the like, one week that we house sitted with him, but I didn't want it to come to this either. "

Hyojin tries to undo the clasp on the muzzle as well as he can with one hand while Seungjoon turns away, perhaps from the smell of fresh raw meat or the look on Hyojin's face. Maybe both. 

Hyojin gets up defeatedly, wipes blood on his jorts, the bright red staining dark blue.

"I'm going to check downstairs for supplies."

Seungjoon stretches out his arms, almost like how he used to. "gurgh."

The brunette pulls off his rubber gloves. "Not like I have a choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lol 
> 
> @onfgayz on twt

**Author's Note:**

> 早安， wrote this in like twenty minutes at one am, this is the first time i'm writing 'seriously' since my donald trump fic and a drabble about dragon balls in seungjoon's ass so sorry for shitty punctuation etc


End file.
